Cyber Errol
Cyber Errol is an almost entirely mechanical incarnation of Erol from Jak II. He is the primary antagonist of Jak 3. History Jak 3 At some time in the year gap between Jak II and Jak 3, Erol was rebuilt as a cyborg, possibly by former Krimzon Guard members. He commands the Krimzon Guard that attacks Haven City, as well as some wasteland Metal Heads, and communicates with the Dark Makers, who he believes will reward him for destroying the planet, although Jak suspects that Errol is simply a puppet to the Dark Makers. He is first seen early on in the game, when Jak and Daxter bring down a large Metal Head that was carrying an eco crystal. Errol's head appears as a hologram and asks why the goods have not been delivered yet. When he sees Jak, he screams "No! Not you!" as Jak stamps on the projector, destroying it. However, at this point Jak does not realise who Errol is, simply stating "That voice sounded familiar" to which Daxter accused him of being paranoid. Later, when Jak and Daxter were at the Naughty Ottsel in Haven City, Errol's face appeared as a hologram, this time he was recognised. He confronted Jak when he assaulted the KG War Factory with Daxter, and the two battled. Jak won, and a weakened Errol fled. Final Battle and Defeat Cyber Errol serves as the final boss of Jak 3. Towards the end of the game, Jak and Daxter confront him on the Dark Maker ship in space. Cyber Errol then descends to the planet piloting the massive Dark Maker Terraformer along with the two. After a lengthy battle, the head of the Terraformer becomes damaged. Jak fires one last shot at the cockpit with his Peace Maker, destroying the machine and killing Cyber Errol. Biography Personality Cyber Errol is very similar to his flesh and blood former self, only with his most negative traits accentuated to an even higher degree. He has none of Erol's redeeming qualities, and has only one true goal in mind. Destruction of the world and all Light Eco across the universe. He seems to support the horrific slaughter that the Dark Makers perpetrate, and even seems to enjoy it. He also seems to be somewhat unstable, and is highly intolerant of failure, once threatening a metal head messenger with If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive, I'll kill you MYSELF! Appearance As seen in the picture, he sports a Krimzon Guard red armored cybernetic body, with some of his face and a hand still in tact. Running down his back is what looks like a spinal cord. Rather this is his real spine or not is unknown. Abilities After becoming a cyborg, Errol's strength and durability were both greatly heightened. He was also equipped with numerous tools and weapons built inside his body. He also said "My cybernetic enhancements helped me communicate with their poor tortured minds quite well" Implying that he could have some kind of power to speak to the Dark Makers and maybe even the Metal-Heads (This would explain how he could make alliances with them). Equipment Using Shockwave bombs that can explode Dark Eco on touch of ground, and Swarm missiles to destroy the glass floor below Jak, it is not as much equipment as weaponry. Combat First encounter: Krimzon Death Bot Factory Cyber Errol fights as his own self. The arena is round with four entries, from which Death Bots and Dark Makers enter. He always moves on the higher tier, so it is practically impossible for Jak to reach him. To get through this, make use of what Cyber Errol summons. He starts by throwing normal bombs onto the floor. These can be easily dodged. The first two rounds of Death Bots appear after this; defeat them and be sure to grab the ammunition and health bonuses - you'll need them! After that, at the point where he is standing, there will be smaller, rocket-shaped Death Bots. Whack them - they will rise and explode, reducing Cyber Errol's HP by a quarter. The second phase is almost the same, except that this time, Cyber Errol starts with newer moves: he throws bombs which are capable of producing shockwaves on the entire floor. Jump to evade them. These can be dodged by the color of the bomb: red is standard and green is shockwave. Also, he breaks some of the tiles on the floor. Attack as usual, but be prudent about where you jump on! The third phase is about the same as the second phase, but instead of Death Bots, Dark Makers enter the arena. These are much tougher to defeat, but using a Beam Reflexor and Mass Imploder will cause them to easily be defeated. After you defeat Cyber Errol, there is a cut scene where he runs into a dark void, dropping a Light Eco Crystal. Suddenly, Jak runs, grabs the crystal and jumps into the void. Final encounter: Wastelands ;Stage 1 You'll be using a vehicle for this. Cyber Errol is constantly moving around the Wastelands (yes, predictable indeed) in his Terraformer and one brush with his legs can cost you a lot of life. Destroy the glowing orbs on his legs and you're on your way to the next stage, But be warned: this stage is no child's play, so try reaching for the orbs which are easier to defeat first, and then stay right underneath him so you can aim for the harder ones. If you're playing the game in Hero Mode, this is a plus. ;Stage 2 By now, only the top part of the Terraformer remains. Jak then proceeds to climb it in a cutscene, and after taking out a few enemies and going up elevator-like things, Jak enters the scene of the boss battle. Cyber Errol will use the head to attack. When three tentacles come out of the ground, get out your Peace Maker, charge it completely, and shoot one of them to destroy all three tentacles (this will only work if you have bought the Peace Maker Increased Radius cheat). There will be occasional Dark Makers attacking you every now and then. Use the Scatter Gun or Wave Concussor to take them out and be prudent about the head. Cyber Errol's vulnerable point is the purple strip behind his head, so whip out the Peace Maker or Blaster and aim for that (the dark strike ability as Dark Jak is also effective as the Peace Maker). Whenever he bends his head over to attack Jak, there will be two eco vents—dark eco and light eco-- - make use of those and heal when necessary. The battle goes in three stages like in the previous encounter, but all three stages are the same. Repeat until you've taken Cyber-Erol out, and enjoy the ending. Trivia * Errol's name was only spelled with one "r" in Jak 2. Why the spelling was changed is unknown, but the pronunciation remains intact. * Errol is the only character in the entire Jak series to be resurrected after dying. Vin and Krew initially "came back" however, Vin as a computer program who no longer had a physical form, and Krew as a holographic message recorded before his death. Sig was presumed dead at a point of Jak II, but it was revealed at the end that he had not died and had defeated the Metal Head that supposedly killed him. Errol is therefore the only character to actually be killed, but return physically. * As every other main villain in the Jak series at this point had a secondary villan (Gol had Maia and Metal Kor had Baron Praxis) Cyber Errol had Count Veger, Cyber Errol is the first main villain to not be seen with his secondary villain at all throughout the game's events. However, he was seen with Veger as Erol in the game Daxter. The next game in the series, Jak X: Combat Racing featured Mizo and Krew as it's two villains, who where also never seen together (although they may well have met while Krew was alive). * For some reason, after he was resurrected, Errol became much more evil. In Jak II, he is content to kill Jak, but, curiously, in Jak 3, he has become bent upon destroying the world with the help of the Dark Makers. He may have been driven insane by contact with the corrupted Precursors. Category:Characters Category:KG Death Bots Category:Bosses